


Just another 'Link' in the Chain

by SirDongus



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirDongus/pseuds/SirDongus
Summary: Link ambles back to Ordon Village after the fall of hyrule castle, and the defeat of ganon.- I have no idea where i want this one to go... I'm just going to keep putting out chapters and see if it goes well. If i feel like its not running smoothly, i might end, or revise it. Thanks!





	1. All hail the hero of Light and Darkness

-Ilia's POV (2nd Person)-

 

"He's not coming back, Ilia!" 

 

"Yes, he is," you replied calmly. Despite your words and hopes, you harbored your own secret doubt of Link's return. "Ugh. Whatever. Just make sure you eat something today, you hear?" your father replied. You nodded, and he moved off.

You turned and walked down the path through Ordon, over the creek, and past the houses of your neighbors. Despite recent events, they all seemed to be in high spirits. Slowly, you made your way into the clearing of Link's house. As always, you climbed the ladder, and knocked on his door. After half a minute, you sighed and slowly climbed back down. 

At the bottom of the ladder, unusual indecision rendered you temporarily imobile. You smiled suddenly, and, rather than going back to your usual spot and waiting, you began making your way to the Ordon spring. 

Despite your best efforts, you had to admit, you were still scared. Some of the villagers speculated that Link, who everyone now knew was a Hero of Hyrule, had decided to stay at Castle Town, or some other far off village. Some had wondered if he'd left Hyrule entirely, searching for new adventures. And... you wondered if he was... dead. 

You pushed the thought away as you continued down the path.

This was obviosly Link's territory. Almost every tree had slash marks from his old wooden sword. Broken shards of rock littered the ground, and the grass seemed to be shorter than anywhere else in the forest.

You suddenly remembered how he'd looked during the ride from Castle Town to Kakariko. Back before you'd regained your memory. He looked completly calm before the monsters along the path. And the.... what do you call them? The Bokoblin Rider. Link hadn't even looked twice. He'd  _effortlessly_ defeated him, and sent him tumbling through open air...

 

* * *

 

_A boy with brown hair, and deep blue eyes stood before you. By the light of lanterns you could see the mist in his eyes. He seemed oddly familiar. You shrugged off the feeling and returned to the zora boy. Telma was still cursing after the guards._

_~_

_Link nodded to Telma, and then kicked his horse into a gallop. Telma whipped the horses, and they set off after Link. After a moment, small monsters began to shoot arrows from the cliffs. Link pulled his bow from the strap on his quiver, and calmly shot them down. A bird decended from nowhere, and squaked at Link. By the light of the moon, you could see it's fierce red eyes. Link let the bow hang from the pommel of his saddle, and drew his sword from his back. The monster bird dove at him, claws gleaming silver. With one expert slash, the bird fell to the ground behind them._

_~_

_Link calmly urged his horse forward. On the other end of the bridge, a giant 'Bokoblin' brandished his sheilds, and smiled maliciously at Link. Without hesistating, Link spurred his horse into a gallop, brandishing his sword high above his head. On the first pass, Link drove his horse to the side, and slashed at the Bokoblin. His sword clanged off the Bokoblin's sheild harmlessly. The Bokoblin stared at you blankly. Acid filled your veins as he reigned in his mount just before the end of the gate. Without so much as another glance, the Bokoblin turned his steed, and galloped back at Link. Suddenly, the Bokoblins sheilds fell to his side, and Link became visible, riding full gallop. His expression was one of calm control. He delivered a powerful blow to the Bokoblin's arm, and raced past, back to the cart. He smiled at you as he slowed his horse, and turned. A moment passed before the charge, and you found yourself anticipating. Link had replaced his sword with a bow, and had an arrow at the ready. The monstrous boar squealed and charged, and Link spurred his steed once more. From several hundred feet away, he loosed an arrow at the Bokoblin. When the shaft found its mark, Link yanked his sword from it's sheath, and delivered one final blow to the Bokoblin's other arm. His sword carried, and delivered a small gash to the boar as well, who turned, and ran straight into the wall of the bridge. The Bokoblin was thrown over, and dissapeared into oblivion. Link reigned in his horse, and stared at the area where the Bokoblin had fallen. Suddenly, his horse reared, and Link stood in the saddle, brandishing his sword. He bellowed a challenge to the world, and light glanced off of the sword, blinding you. You pulled your head back into the carraige as Telma drove the horses across the bridge._

 

* * *

He'd looked so feirce, and warlike. He wasn't a boy, with a couple tricks, he was a hero! A legend! 

You turned into the spring's gate and continued to walk, staring at your feet, and recounting your memories. A horse's anguished whinney cut through the silence. Your gaze shot from the ground to the bank, where your beloved brown horse stood impatiantly. 

You expression changed to horror as you noticed Link. He was lying in the water, as if he'd tumbled from Epona's back. The water around him was slightly red near his side. You rushed forward and began to lift him from the water. 

"Oh gods," you murmured as you slowly struggled to lift Link onto Epona's back. Once you were sure he was secure, you mounted Epona, and rode her back to the village. 

"Please dont be dead, please dont be dead, please dont be dead," you muttered as you rode. When you reached to village, you began to scream for help. Rusl, and Father helped you pull Link off of Epona, and bring him to your house. There, he was laid on your bed while Rusl reviewed his wounds, the likely way he aquired them, and what the best way was to heal him.  

"Most likely a small Bokoblin ambush in the forest. Several dozen of them if history is to go by. He should be fine now, but keep an eye on him," Rusl added. Father nodded and said, "Many thanks, my friend. Go and rest now." Rusl nodded, and headed for the door. 

"Ilia," Father asked. You turned and glanced at him. "I still have things to do. Can you watch him for me, please?"  You nodded and gestured for him to go. 

* * *

 

\- Link's POV (2nd Person)- 

 

Your eyes snapped open and you shot to your feet.... And you immediatly sat back down after smashing your foot into a table. You winced as the injury cried to you. After quickly scanning your surroundings, you assessed the situation. You were in Ilia's room, that much was obvious. You'd been in here before. And you were already sure of why. 

After the attack, you had ridden Epona past their lines, and into the limits of the Ordon forest. In a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding you steered Epona into the Ordon spring. Halfway to the water, your vision blurred, and you blacked out. Obviously, someone had found you and brought you back to the village, where they finished healing you...

Now, to get out without being seen. You lifted the corner of a curtain, and sunset poured into the room. From the window, you could see the village children swimming down in the pond, most of the parents inside, and Ilia washing clothes in the stream. This would be a piece of heart. 

You stood and braced yourself against the wall. After the dizzyness subsided, you turned and walked to the door. Mayor Bo was at his desk, asleep. You smirked as you tiptoed past, and stepped outside. From there you circled around the house. Ilia was bringing the laundry basket up to the porch. You'd gotten out just in time. As usual, she was staring at her feet as she walked, which stunted her peripheral vision greatly. After she passed the wall and was at the front door, you dashed around the house, hopped the stream, and moved swiftly across the grass to your house. The children were too busy playing, and the only adult out was completly focused on them. You tiptoed back to your house. 

* * *

 

-Ilia's POV (2nd Person)- 

 

You stepped inside and carried the basket back to your room. Father was asleep as his desk, as usual. You smiled and left him there. You stepped past him and entered your room. You turned to set the basket on the floor and noticed that Link was not in bed. You glanced around the room, and then proceeded to search your house. Throughout the search, Link remained absent.

Finally, you turned and stepped outside. After a moment of searching, you found a foot print across the river bank. They were fresh, and obviously very forceful. "He jumped the riverbank and ran..." you murmured to yourself. 

You turned and ran through the village. Arriving at Link's clearing, you launched onto the ladder from several feet away, and shot up the bars. At the top, you ran to the door, and stopped, breathing heavily.

As you hunched over, still huffing, you saw two large dusty boot prints leading to the door. You smirked, straightened, and rapped on the doorframe. The sound carried for several moments. You listened quietly, but heard no movement from inside. 

Slowly, you reached for the handle. Just as you were about to grab it, the door burst open and a sword was pointed at your face. You screamed and stumbled backward. You felt the edge of the ladder at your foot, and realized that you couldn't stop. 

Suddenly, Link's hand shot from nowhere and grabbed you by the front of your shirt. Your feet were still on the platform, meaning that, if you'd fallen, you would've snapped your neck. Without apparent effort, Link pulled you up to the platform. 

"What are you doing here, Ilia?" he said gruffly. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and all across his torso, wounds and scars were visible. Some of the wounds were bandaged. Some seemed as if Link had been in the process of rebandaging them. As for his scars, some were large and pink. Some were small and silvery. All of them looked painful. 

Link snapped his fingers under your eyes. You gasped and almost stepped off the porch again. It wasn't like him to be this way. He was edgy, slightly aggressive, and all business. He was nothing like the happy, overeager kid you had grown up with. 

"S-sorry," you muttered. "You weren't in my bed, so I went to go look for you... are you okay?" you asked quietly. He glanced at his chest, and said, "Never been better..." He glanced back up at you and smiled sarcastically. It seemed that some of his previous zeal was returning. "Do you want to come in? I can make some tea,"

You smiled and stepped on his toes lightly. He stumbled back and laughed as you giggled and stepped inside. 

His house was not as it usually was. A pile of ruppees sat on his desk, and large assortment of weapons, and gadgets sat on the table. His green tunic was draped over a chair, next to a zora-esk outfit. A set of real armor sat in the corner. Link closed the door behind you and put a pot of water over his fire. 

"How did you even carry all of this stuff?" you asked as he searched around. For a moment, he didn't answer, and you were about to repeat the question when he said, "Oh, there you are." For a moment, you thought he had a small bird or something hidden in his pile of stuff. He pulled out a white shirt with a flourish, and quickly pulled it over his head. 

"Well?" you asked. In response, Link walked to the table, and grabbed a small bag. He turned and tossed it to you. "This thing?" you said as it landed in your arms. It was rough leather, with several burlap straps. 

"There's no way this held all of that," you said, gesturing at the enormous pile of junk. Link grinned and gestured for you to return the bag. You handed it to him, and he proceeded to put several of the items on the bag. The bags exterior didn't move or flex at all. After several more items your mouth dropped open. Half of the pile was gone, and the bag was fine. Link stuffed the last item, your necklace, into the pack, and looped the button through a hole in the top flap. Pulling the burlap strap, he looped it through a buckle and threaded it, securing all of the items within. 

"It's magic," he grinned. "Where did you get it?" you asked, awestruck. "It comes with the territory," he replied, gesturing to his tunic. You nodded, not entirely sure of his meaning, but sure that he had gotten it with the hero's tunic. 

"So, what happened out there? How were you injured?" you asked as Link placed the bag on the table. "I was ambushed by Bokolins on my way back," he said, sinking into an armchair. You watched as he winced and clapped a hand to his side. 

You moved forward to help, but he stopped you with a raised hand. "Don't... I'm fine. Go ahead and take a seat," he said, gesturing to his other chair. You frowned and sat across from him. 

"So, you were coming back after all?" you said quietly. He nodded. "I'm sorry for not coming sooner, but I had other duties to attend to before I could return," he said, frowning at his hands, which were clasped over his lap. "Besides that, Princess Zelda did not want me to leave at all. And she tried every way imaginable to convince me to stay..." he said, voice catching an odd tone. Oh gods... was it possible that Link and Princess Zelda had... No. It wasn't like Link to acknowledge or accept something like that. And his body language said otherwise. No, he seemed more annoyed at the probably conventional methods the princess had used to try to convince him to stay. 

"What do you mean?" you asked anyway. He smirked. "She knighted me, she-" He stopped as you sputtered. "You're a knight?" you exclaimed. He nodded. "Yes. I'm now a knight of the royal family of Hyrule Kingdom... Anyway, after she knighted me, she invited me to live in the castle with her. I declined. She tried to give me a house in Castle Town, and after that, Kakariko." He smiled. "And when that failed, she offered me an earldom." Once again, you could barely breath. "She made you a knight, and then offered you an earldom? Where?!" 

He smiled. "A large area of Hyrule field. She offered to pay for all of the construction for the manor of 'The Leader of the Knights of Hyrule'. She didn't seem very happy when I declined that. In the end, I didn't know where to go, so I came back here." 

You paused. "But aren't you duty-bound to serve her?" 

He smiled. "Yes. And if or when the time comes, I'll ride Epona to Hyrule Castle, she'll give me my mission, and I'll comply," he said simply. "So then your staying here?" He nodded. "For the meantime, yes. I don't really have anywhere else to go, and I like Ordon... but after that, I can't stay still very long." He stared at the fire. 

"What happened on your journey?" you asked quietly. He paused. 

"I'm... not sure I can tell you. Some of it is terrifying. Some of it is crazy. And some of it... some of it makes me wonder if I'm still sane right now." His eyes clouded over. "Some of it makes me wonder if I got hit on the head a little too hard, and now I'm still out there somewhere, in the corner of a dungeon, babbling..." He wasn't looking at you. He didn't seem to even remember that you were still there. His eyes were faraway. 

You placed a hand on his arm. His eyes snapped to you. And something about them was different. They were hollow... 'Oh no...' you thought. He smiled, and the moment passed. 

"Thank you, Ilia... you should probably leave now. It's getting dark, and we both have places to be..." You paused. "Wait. Where are you going?" 

He smiled. "After I finish putting on fresh bandages, I'm going to go to the Ordon Spring-" you smiled. "-and then I'm going to track down those Bokoblins." 


	2. Please, dont do anything stupid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link goes after the bokoblins who attacked him, leading to a large fight in the forest. Everything is going fine, until Rusl shows up to help, sowing confusion and chaos. After a dangerous fight that brings both Rusl and Link close to death, they head back home, along with Ilia, who had called Rusl there in the first place. 
> 
> Back in Ordon, Rusl and Link report to Mayor Bo, and then set up a guard watch to make sure the remaining bokoblins dont launch an attack on the village itself.   
> ~

-Link's POV (2nd Person)-

 

The bokoblin leapt forward, and brought its club down with both hands. You spun to the right, and stabbed him through the side. The bokoblin screamed before exploding into darkness, which quickly melted into the shadows around you.

You turned to face the next two bokoblins, who were advancing quickly. Just as they reached you, you flipped backwards, kicking off the face of a bokoblin, and stunning him. You landed in a half-crouch, and hefted your shield. The second bokoblin continued its charge, and launched a hefty blow at your side. You blocked with your shield, and cut it's legs from under it. 

You turned to face the rest of the monsters, who were rallying 20 yards away. A grim smile played across your lips, and you strode forward to meet them, slashing the head off of the stunned bokoblin as you passed. 

The rallying bokoblins tried to make a formation. Three of the monsters charged you, and the rest held back to wait for an opening. 'Piece of heart' you thought. Just as the attacking bokoblins reached you, a war cry echoed through the trees. Rusl charged from nowhere, and sliced off a bokoblin's head in one swift move. Before the others could react, he stabbed two more. 

In thier confusion, the remaining bokoblins practically abandoned thier formation. Taking advantage of the chaos, you slashed off the head of a nearby bokoblin. Continuing the move, you spun on your back heel, and rent another bokoblin in twain, at the waist. 

Rusl dodged a bokoblin's swing, and delivered a lethal crosscut, effectively killing it. Another bokoblin rushed in and jabbed the end of his club into Rusl's gut. Rusl sputtered and gasped as all air left his lungs. The bokoblin raised his club, ready to bash Rusl over the head. 

Fast as a cobra, you stabbed your sword into the air above Rusl's head, catching the club on the flat of your blade. 'Before my 'journey', if i'd tried that, i would've just stabbed Rusl on accident...' you thought. 

Pain exploded in your side as the second bokoblin smashed his club into you. All air you had left your lungs as the blow rendered you practically imobile.

Gasping for air, you clumsily countered the bokoblins' attacks. Finally, you ducked as two attacked you at the same time, and watched them brain each other. 

'Last one,' you thought, whirling around to face it. You were greeted with a deadly quiet scene. Before Rusl was able to regain his breath, the last bokoblin had grabbed him, and now held the spiked end of his club against Rusl's throat. 

Rusl was staring at you calmly. Slowly, you took one small step toward the monster. He snarled. "Keep your distance, human, or I'll cut him!" the bokoblin warned. 

You scowled and stopped. You looked at Rusl, who was smiling like this was all fine. "Release him, and fight me alone, coward," you told the monster. He grinned evily. "No. If I release this one, you'll kill me. I think I'll keep him." he said, walking backwards. 'If they touch the fog, Rusl's dead,' you thought as the bokoblin edged ever closer to the purple mist. 

Rusl was staring right at you. Suddenly, he grinned. His next step backwards brought his boot down heavily on the foot of the bokoblin. The monster dropped his club and howled in pain. Rusl jumped to the side as the monster scooped up its club, snarling savagly. 

In a desperate attempt to keep the monster from attacking Rusl, you threw your sword like a knife. 

It spun, point over pommel, through the air, and then sank into the chest of the bokoblin. The monster released a savage shriek, and then exploded into darkness. You watched as a little bit of the twilight seeped into your shadow. 

Rusl stood, brushed himself off, and clambered after his sword. You strode forward, and scooped up your own from the ground. 

Finally, you stood, and scanned the area for any more threats. The swirling purple for that pervaded this section of forest yeilded no secrets. 

As you scanned the area, a bokoblin appeared at the edge of the mist. It didnt step out and attack. It just stood there, watching. Rusl turned to you, and then frowned. Following your gaze, he hefted his sword, and waited. 

For several moments, no one moved. Then the bokoblin faded back into the mist. You were about to put your sword away, when it reappeared at the edge of the fog, this time holding a bow. Before you or Rusl could react, it fired, the arrow screaming through the air. You jumped in front of Rusl, and hefted your shield. 

A second later, you heard a high-pitched squeak behind you. You peered over the edge of your shield, but the monster was gone. Turning, you were greeted by a terrified Ilia, and an arrow lodged in the post next to her. 

You snarled with rage and spun, charging toward the fog. "Wait, Link!" Rusl called after you. His warning fell on deaf ears. You charged right to the edge of the fog, and stopped. Back and forth, you scanned the mist for any sign of the monsters. Finally, you closed your eyes, and hung your head. 

Leaves crunched behind you. Rusl and Ilia. Footsteps faintly echoed in front of you. Bokoblins. Wood creaked slightly. Archers. As fast as possible, you raised your shield. Just in time, an arrow glanced off of the metal, and spun into the air. Dropping your shield, your charged into the fog. 

The mist burned your skin, and scorched your throat. Your eyes watered. Suddenly, a body crashed into yours. You ended up sprawled on the forest floor, with a bokoblin atop you. He clawed at you, trying to get his hands around your throat. 

You quickly punched him, square in the nose. You felt his nose break as your hand smashed into his face. You rolled sideways, grabbed your sword, and stabbed him through the neck. Rising, you turned, and stumbled back toward the 'shore'. Still several yards away, your vision flashed dangerously. With what little strength you had left, you threw yourself toward the edge of the mist. 

Everything went black. 

* * *

 

"Some of them ran when they saw me, but most of them are dead now," you responded. Bo straightened. "Well then. Good work, my boy," 

"Good work?" Ilia raged. "He nearly got himself killed!" 

Rusl smiled dryly as Ilia proceeded to call you every bad name you'd ever heard. Finally, she paused for breath, and Rusl stepped in. "She's right Link. What you did was reckless." 

"Yeah, well, during my 'adventure',  being reckless sometimes kept me alive," you retorted. Rusl shrugged. Ilia paused, and Mayor Bo laughed. 

"Anyway," you continued, "I didnt get all of them, and i get the feeling they'll want revenge. If it's alright with you, I'd like to set up a guard watch with Rusl." Bo looked at Rusl, who shrugged in response. "Okay then... but what about the night? That's when they're most likely to attack," Bo said thoughtfully. 

You waved the question aside. "I'll guard during the night, Rusl will guard during the day. If anything happens, someone will rouse the one of us who is still sleeping," you said easily. Everyone nodded. 

"Okay then, Link," Bo said, looking at you with  new respect. "It's still nighttime. Go ahead and grab whatever you'll need, and then find a post,"  

You nodded, and turned to leave.

~

Back at you house, you were packing your gear. The bow and quiver hung on your back, along with the Ordon Sword. The slingshot, and a pouch of pellets hung at your side, in case you ran out of arrows. Ilia's horse call hung around your neck, in case you wanted to call Epona. 

Rusl and Ilia were inspecting the pile of gear you'd collected during your journey.

"Link, what's this?" Rusl said, holding up a small scepter. "Do you remember the place in the forest you told me to inspect? That's the dominion rod. It came from there," you told him. Rusl inspected the scepter once more before returning it to the pile of gadgets. 

"What are you going to do with all of this stuff?" Ilia asked, holding a clawshot. "I'll put it all in the basement later. Right now, I have a job to do." you said. 

You checked the straps on your armor once more, and then turned to leave. Ilia and Rusl followed you out. 

On the ground, you grabbed Epona's reigns, and began to lead her back to the village. "So, if anything happens-" Rusl began. "I know, I'll send someone to get you. Honestly, i think it might be faster to just shoot a slingshot pellet at your door," you laughed. Rusl and Ilia smiled half-heartedly. 

In the village, you paused by Sera's house. "I'll set up there," you said, pointing to a small spire of rock. Rusl nodded, and you handed him the reigns. He gave you and Ilia his farewells, and began leading Epona toward the ranch. 

Ilia turned to you. "Goodnight Link," 

You nodded, and she paused. "If anything happens... please, dont do anything stupid?"

You turned to her, ready to make a joke, before you saw the look in her eyes. 

She was scared for your safety, and wanted reassurance that you wouldnt get hurt.

"I wont do anything rash, Ilia. I promise. Now, you might want to go to bed," 

She nodded and looked at the sky. You tried to think of something to say, but before you could, she turned, and walked back to her house. You watched her go. 

Finally, as her door closed, you turned, and stared out into the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! I know i haven't posted any chapeters on any of my works in a while. If you dont know about it, i have another work, called 'This is where it ends'. Its about Undertale, so feel free to check it out. Kudos, subscriptions, and comments are immensely appreciated!


End file.
